rurouni pinkman: new saga
by Oni Shiki
Summary: 4 years have passed since the events of amc's breaking bad. jesse pinkman, now a free man, finds solace as a wandering swordsman in kyoto, japan. he wants to redeem himself, but things happen, and is forced to question his values and what it really means to be alive
1. Chapter 1: Rurouni Pinkman

chapter one: rurouni pinkman

jesse Pinkman kept driving out of the nazi camp, the memories of uncle jack and todd and walter white a mere memory by now. He was excited at the prospect of a new life, everything passing him by. He had his whole life ahead of him now. No more drugs. No more dealing. No more drug dealing. No more murder.

No more murder…

Jesse knew what was next for him

4 YEARS LATER: KYOTO, JAPAN

"Yo, I need Sake… bitch." Jesse said to kamiya kaoru while she was working at a local tavern to make extra money for her and her boyfriend, himura kenshin, and their 13 year old son, Yami Kenshin. She blushed at Jesse's white body, with kenshin glaring at him from within the shadows.

_I know that man, _kenshin thought to himself, _that I do. HE KILLED GALE BOETTICHER_

Kenshin pulled out his reverse blade sword and charged at jesse, his blade pointed directly at jesse's throat. Jesse was wearing a hood though, and was able to hide his emotions better that way. He blocked kenshin's strike with his own reverse blade.

"Who are you?" kenshin asked, smirking but still kind of mad.

"Someone similar to you," Jesse said stoically. He did not sound like the same man we grew to love over 62 episodes of raw television. "I need a place to sleep," Jesse said, sheathing his sword, but Kenshin still had his blade pointed at him. "Calm down," Jesse said, waving his hand nonchalantly at the mofo. "Relax, man. I've been traveling for so long, that I have. I just need a place to stay, that I do."

Kenshin smirked. _Perhaps I underestimated you, Jesse Pinkman. _

Four explosives were tossed into the pub, killing kaoru and yahiko immediately, everyone else all bloodied up from the madness but still alive nonetheless. Kenshin was fuming. Jesse was even madder, man.

_I can't kill anymore, _Jesse said. _I want to hurt the people who threw these explosives, though._ With a roar, he charged outside the pub and found 3 goons relaxed on the side of a nearby fence. Two goons charged at Jesse, who knocked them out immediately. Kenshin nodded in approval.

"Good work," Kenshin said.

Jesse stared back at Kenshin, unable to respond, but knew they still had one more goon to take out, though. This was no ordinary goon, though. He went by the name of Shinji Maku, and was a hero in the Russo-Japanese war, well known for his swordplay. They called him "The Feared One." Nobody really knew what was going on inside his head because he was always really good at thinking on his feet and evading other people's judgments.

He charged at Kenshin. Kenshin and Shinji duked it out for about 45 minutes, with Jesse watching in awe. Eventually, the memory of Mike echoed through his head.

_Don't just stand there! Move! Use your feet and so forth! _Is what Mike would have said. This made Jesse realize that he needed to help his new friend, Kenshin.

"Ha…" Shinji smirked. "So I get to kill two criminals today, eh? Battousai the Manslayer and Heisenberg's bro, both of you are going down tonight. And I can use the bounty to rebuild my mansion in the Kanto district.

Jesse raised his hand politely but firmly. "I am not Heisenberg's bro. I'm a different being now." He took off his hood, revealing a full head of dirty blonde hair that went down to his shoulders and a scar across his mouth. He raised his sword at Shinji.

"My name is Rurouni Pinkman. Just a wandering swordsman, that I am."


	2. Chapter 2: Fading

Chapter Two: Fading

Blood kept pouring out of Shinji Maku's eyes because Kenshin hit him with an_Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. __Jesse tossed some handcuffs on the ground. _

_"You need to go to jail," Jesse said. "I don't want you to die, because all life is precious, but you do need to rot for what you did."_

_Kenshin cuffed Shinji and read him his Miranda Rights. _

_The police came and escorted the man in the back of their police car. Shinji, staring out the back window, coughed up some blood. "Fuck all of you. You think me being in jail will stop me? You're wrong. I have connections and friends that will always be there for me. You'll see me return soon, Battousai." He then looked at Jesse. "And you… Rurouni Pinkman. You won't be able to escape your past." _

_Jesse, teary-eyed, clenched his fist and nodded at the police to take Shinji away. Kenshin walked up to Jesse and patted him on the shoulder. "You did the right thing, man." Kenshin said that. _

_FIVE DAYS LATER: KAMIYA KASSHIN DOJO _

_Jesse, Kenshin, and Sano were all chilling out after the funeral of Kamiya kaoru and yahiko-san. "I have a gram if you guys wanna do some and chill out more," Sano said. "I wish Kaoru was still alive." _

_Jesse watched in horror as Sano started packing the weed into his bong. He used to do that stuff, but felt like it was a reminder of his past. In a furious rage, he stormed over to the bong and tossed it at the window, shattering it and ruining the weed. Sano, enraged, stood up and got all up in Jesse's face. "Dude! What's your problem?" Sano roared._

_Jesse, with tears in his eyes, pointed at the shattered bong. "They killed Kaoru, man! And Yahiko! And all you care about is smoking? What the hell is the matter with you! Yo! Why do you act like that?" _

_Kenshin nonchalantly waved away Jesse's concerns. "Relax, Mr. Pinkman. We're all friends here. We just want to cope with the loss of my girlfriend and close friend." _

_Jesse yelled and called Sano a shithead. Sano laughed it off, and this infuriated Jesse. The two had a scuffle for a few minutes before Kenshin decided that the fight was getting more serious and he got up and stopped the scuffle from escalating into a full blown fight. Sano got Jesse with two hits, while Jesse was only able to hurt Sano's arm with a few punches. The two cooled down and eventually shook hands._

_"Sorry," Jesse said. "I just don't really know how to cope with this." _

_"We're here for you man," Sano said. "We'll get through this together." _

_"Guys!" Yelled Yami Kenshin from his room. "You guys need to come here." A gunshot was heard._

_Jesse and his two new friends ran toward Yami Kenshin's room, where he lay on the ground, with a bullet through his head. There was a note sitting next to his obnoxiously dead body. Jesse grabbed the note, with tears in his eyes, and read it out loud. It read:_

_Dear dad, Sano, and Rurouni Pinkman:_

_This is not the kind of world I want to live in. Mom's gone. Yahiko's gone. And it's just too much for me. I couldn't cope. Goodbye. _

_Jesse snapped and started sobbing on the ground. "Why does everyone around me have to die?! Dammit! I hate this!" _

_Sano put an arm on Jesse's shoulder. "We'll help you get through this man. We're all here for you." _

_Kenshin, leaning on a wall, nodded. "Rurouni Pinkman. Meet me in the training room in 10 minutes. I'm going to teach you how to control your emotions as well as your swordplay. _

_Jesse grinned, and nodded. He was excited at the opportunity to improve his swordplay. "I have a feeling you will make a great sensei, Kenshin-san." He looked to Sano who nodded in approval. _

_"Go get 'em, man." Sano grinned. _

_MEANWHILE: KYOTO POLICE DEPARTMENT_

_Hajime Saito was chilling out in his office when he received a phone call. _

_"Saito?"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"This is the DEA. We've been tying up loose ends with the Walter White investigation, and we have reason to believe that his partner, Jesse Pinkman, has fled to Kyoto. Will you be able to look into it?" _

_Saito grinned, happy at the prospect of a new chase. "Jesse Pinkman in Kyoto, huh? I'll take care of him."_

_"Thanks," the DEA said and hung up. "We'll be in touch" The DEA said before they hung up though. _

_Saito stood up and stared out his window, smirking. "Time to avenge the death of Gale Boetticher. Jesse Pinkman… don't get comfortable here." _


End file.
